Brake/transmission shift interlocks (BTSI) are being used on current automotive automatic shifting transmissions. The function of the BTSI is to prevent the transmission manual shift lever from being manipulated out of the "Park" position prior to the service brakes of the vehicle being activated. BTSI's are installed on both console mounted shift lever assemblies and steering column mounted shift lever assemblies. The column mounted assemblies generally incorporate a solenoid controlled lever which is positionable to latch the column linkage intermediate the manual lever and the transmission when the "Park" position is attained in the transmission and the vehicle service brakes are not activated. When the operator actuates or depresses the service brake pedal, the lever releases the linkage to permit removal of the column mounted lever from the "Park" position. As a general rule, the brake pedal activates the electrical switch which is disposed within the brake circuit. The brake switch is generally opened during this activation to deenergize an electro-magnet which will release the latching lever of the BTSI assembly.